Seven Things
by silent.symphonies
Summary: Ray’s been dying to go to Camp Rock all her life, but will something get in the way of it. Maybe it's her enemy or her perfect older sister, what about the fact that Shane Grey just dumped her. Who really knows, but one thing is for sure 7 things...
1. Chapter 1: First Bad Habit

**Disclaimer: I want to ONLY have to say this once but… I DON'T own Connect 3 or Camp Rock deal with it**

_Congrats to the people who got the parts. If you weren't lucky enough to catch the audition while it was still up I'll tell you what parts were up for grabs._

_Connect 3's childhood friend: Sam Lincoln (Crystallbluu)_

_Main Character's friend: Kyla (hunterjumpertwilightfan)_

_Main character's older sister: Rachael Cahlahane_

_Main character's enemy: Giovanna (MRS.GIOVANNA ANNA JONAS)_

Summary: Ray's been dying to go to Camp Rock all her life, but will something get in the way of it. Maybe it's her enemy or her perfect older sister, what about the fact that Shane Grey just dumped her. Who really knows, but one thing is for sure 7 things...

_**First Bad Habit**_

"Ray are you packed?" My mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back at her. I stood up and took on last glance around my room. I ran through my mental check list once more before deciding that I was ready to go. I grabbed my bags and took one last look at me in the mirror before dragging them down the stairs. A few minutes later my older sister Rachel joined us downstairs with all of her bags.

We quickly loaded all of our bags into my mom's car and got in. I took a look at my sister. She had green eyes and blonde hair that was naturally curly. Some days the curls were tighter than others, but right now I could have sworn that she used a curling iron. I on the other had had brown hair with natural blonde highlights. My hair wasn't naturally curly it was pin straight, but I did have the same green eyes as my sister did.

I spent the car ride to the pickup point thinking about how different my sister and I were. My sister is what most people would call perfect. I on the other had was just average. While my sister had long hair I had opted for a shoulder length cut with a side swept bang. We seemed like polar opposites, but that was fine with me.

We arrived at the pickup point and quickly took our stuff out of the car and signed in. I got on the bus to only see the last person in the world that I wanted. That person would be Giovanna Lake. I quickly averted my gaze so that she wouldn't notice me, but that didn't stop my sister.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" my sister asked me. I didn't answer so she just followed my gaze.

"Oh, Giovanna, don't worry about her. Who you really have to look out for is Tess Tyler" She said taking a seat next to one of her friends.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better" I said taking a seat next to my friend Kyla.

"She's right you know" Rachel's friend said

"Oh, that's just grand" I said sarcastically

"I'm Caitlyn by the way Camp Rocker today best selling music producer tomorrow. Nice to meet you." She said

"I'm Ray" I said to Caitlyn

"It's going to be great to have you here. I know my friend Mitchie will love you." She said as I turned around and settled in for the bus ride.

We arrived at camp on time and all piled off the bus. I've never seen anything like this. Everyone is just so into their music I can't believe that I've never been here before. I took it all in as I grabbed my bags out of the side of the bus. I followed Caitlyn and my sister to the check in table. We were assigned our rooms and left to get ready for the orientation. I've never seen a camp so into music that they named their cabins after musical terms. I'm in Cabin Melody.

"Looks like we're in the same cabin" Caitlyn said to me

"Yep" I said while taking a look around the camp.

"Hey, look there's Mitchie let's go say hi" Caitlyn said tugging me over to where Mitchie was. She seemed nice.

"Hey Mitchie what's up?" Caitlyn asked giving her a hug.

"Nothing much" She said taking her bags out of the car

"Hey, I'm Mitchie who are you?" Mitchie asked me

"I'm Ray Cahalahane" I said shaking her hand

"Well it's nice to meet you. Have you gotten your cabin assignments?" She asked us

"Yeah, we're in Cabin Melody" Caitlyn said

"You guys want to wait for me while I get my cabin assignment?" She asked. We nodded our heads as she went to go and get her cabin name.

"I'm in Cabin Melody too!" She said as we all started jumping up and down attracting the attention of a certain boy.

"Who's that?" I asked referring to that boy

"Um, I think that's…actually I'm not sure" Caitlyn admitted

"Yeah, I think I've seen him before, but I can't quite put my finger on it" Mitchie said as we started walking towards our cabin. We entered our cabin to find another girl lying on one of the beds in the middle.

"Hey, I'm Samantha, but you can just call me Sam. I'm serious I don't respond _if_ you won't call me Sam" The girl said. She had long brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Ray" I said taking the bed next to her, farthest away from the door.

"Nice to meet you I'm Caitlyn" She said dropping her bags on the bed on the other side of Sam.

"And that leaves me, Mitchie" She said while dropping her bags next to the bed closest to the door.

"Nice to meet you all" She said

"Well we better get to the orientation sight" Caitlyn said as we headed out the door.

We arrived at the place and I took a seat on one of the benches by the stage. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Sam soon followed. We saw a lady come up on stage and introduced herself as Dee. Dee was the musical director of the camp. When she finished her welcome speech we all headed over to the tables to get our schedules.

We didn't look at them until we got back to the cabin. Mitchie passed out highlighters in various colors. We all took a different color and made a dot on each other's sheet when we shared that class together. I was taking dance/music history with Caitlyn and Mitchie, Hip-hop with all of them, Singing lessons with all of them, choreography with Caitlyn, songwriting with Mitchie and Sam, and orchestra with Sam.

We had an hour to do anything before dinner. Well everyone besides Mitchie, who had to help her mom out in the kitchen. We decided to spend our time playing twenty questions.

"Okay we're asking Ray first" Caitlyn said

"What's your favorite color?" Sam asked me

"Baby blue" I said

"Favorite band?" Caitlyn asked me

"NLT Not Like Them"

This went on for what seemed like hours. But it finally ended when it was time to eat. I saw him again. I still don't know his name, but that doesn't matter.

**Chapter one is over! Yes!!**

**Love**

**Jersey Baby JB**


	2. Chapter 2: Your Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own them so get over it**

_**Your Hair**_

"Wake up Ray" I heard someone yell in my ear.

"It's too early to wake up" I said slowly swinging my feet over the edge of my bed.

"Well unless you want to be late for classes and miss breakfast I suggest that you take a shower and put some day clothes on." I could tell by now that it was Caitlyn talking to me. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee before leaving to go take a shower.

After my shower I slipped into my clothes and pulled on my shoes and socks before heading over to the mess hall. I grabbed a plate a filled it with some scrambled eggs and bacon before taking a seat next to Mitchie. We all ate silently due to the lack of sleep we all had faced the night before.

I went back to our cabin with Mitchie and Caitlyn to grab some stuff for our music/dance history class. I was walking on my way to class when I saw him again. Well only the back of his head. Let's just say that I love his hair. We slipped into the cabin and took a seat at the desks that were set up around the room.

"Hey, I'm Lucy and this is your Dance /music history class" I settled into my seat and opened to a blank page in my notebook.

"We're going to start with the Renaissance period in your packet." I quickly turned to the first page to see what in the world she was talking about. After 45 minutes of history that I wish I didn't have to know we all headed back to our cabin to change for our hip hop class.

We arrived in the cabin right on time. I scanned the room to see that both Tess Tyler and Giovanna were in this class. Looks like Giovanna has become part of Tess's posse. That's not good news, but it keeps her busy.

"Grab a hat and a mike" Our instructor told us. We quickly did what was told. I noticed that the instructor was the guy that I had been like in love with for the past few days.

"I'm Shane Grey of Connect 3 and I'm spending my summer teaching you guys how to dance, so just follow me" He said while demonstrating some steps. When class was over he made us introduce ourselves.

"I'm Ray and I love to sing, dance, act and write" I said. As I was walking over to the door I tripped. I braced myself to feel the dance floor, but instead was caught by two steady pairs of arms.

"You better watch out. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself" Shane said

"Yeah, your right" I said getting up and brushing myself off

"Want to hang out later?" He asked

"Sure" I said walking out of the door

"Meet you at the dock around six!" He yelled. I nodded my head and continued walking towards my singing lessons. I got there just in time. Mitchie had saved a seat for me and we started talking.

"What happened to you?" she asked. I began to answer, but was cut off when Brown came into the room.

"I'll tell you after class" I whispered to her.

"Okay who wants to sing first?" He asked as everyone's hands went up.

"You" he said pointing to me

"Me?" I said while standing up.

"Yes" he said

_Gonna stay in bed today  
Cuz I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
_

_I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe_

_Yyou still wanna hang around me  
_

_It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright_

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him…

I slowly stopped singing. I felt as if I could hear a pin drop, but I didn't make anything of it. I took a glance around the room before glancing up at Brown.

"That's good" He said as I went back to my seat.

"Wow, you're good" Mitchie whispered at me

"Thanks, but you're probably better" I whispered back at her

"I highly doubt that" She said

After singing lessons we all went off in our different directions. Caitlyn and I had choreography together. We hurried over to the cabin that held the rest of the students in the class.

"Okay I'm Rachel and I'm your teacher's assistant" I heard my sister say. She was eighteen and this was her second summer as a counselor before she would go off to college.

"I'm Sydney and I'm your instructor" She said "You'll be breaking up into groups of two and choreographing to a random piece of music together. By the end of camp lessons you should have a full routine. Caitlyn and I glanced at each other while she was talking signaling that we should be partners.

"Okay everyone pick your partner and sit next to each other" Sydney said as we watched everyone rush to find a partner. Caitlyn and I just sat down considering we were alredy standing next to each other.

"Rachel is going to come around with a bag of CDs on each CD is three songs. You will have to decide on a song together and choreograph to it. You will each get five minutes to use the CD player and choose a song" Sydney said as my sister started going around with a bag of CDs. When it was our turn Caitlyn decided that she would choose for us.

Like Sydney said we were each getting five minutes to listen to a part of each song and choose which one we liked best. Our CD had Ramma Lamma Bang Bang, Karma, and Goodnight and Goodbye. We took the five minutes to listen to some of each track and then took the rest of the class to think about what song we were going to pick.

"I think that Ramma Lamma Bang Bang would be a good song to dance to if we had a lot a people" I said

"I totally agree with you on that" Caitlyn said

"So that just leaves Goodnight and Goodbye and Karma" I said

"Not that I don't love the Jonas Brothers or anything, but I think that we should go with Karma" She said

"I agree" I said smiling slightly

"Why are you smiling?" She asked me

"Karma is by NLT" I said

"No way?!" She yelled

"Be quiet and yes way"

"Really"

"Yes"

"No wonder why you like them" She said

I joined Sam in orchestra afterwards. We had free time once that was finished. Caitlyn and I used that time to start choreographing the piece. Dinner rolled around at five and we took a shower after rehearsing our choreography. We met Mitchie and Sam in the mess hall and grabbed a bite to eat.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm not taking choreography this year" Sam said

"Me too" Mitchie said

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" Lola asked

"Sure" we all said

After dinner I went down to the lake to meet Shane. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Shane asked

"Uh, I don't know Lola" I pretended

"Nope it's Shane" he said taking his hands off of my eyes

"Thanks for coming" he said

"Thanks for inviting me" I said

"You're welcome"

"So why did you ask me her?" I asked him looking at the lake

"Because there is something different about you… good different" He said

"Really" I questioned him

"Yes" he said

"So…" I said

"So, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked me. I felt my mouth open up and my eyes get wide

"I've only known you for like a day and you want me to be your girlfriend" I said taking it all in. Shane Grey just asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but I snooped around in the office and looked through your file. I know more about you than you think" he said

"Really, then what is my full name?" I asked him

"Ray Jenna Cahlahane" he stated simply

"Wow"

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked yet again

"Yes, Yes I will be your girlfriend" I said

"Great!" he said

"Under one condition you promise not to be too public" I said looking him in the eyes

"Deal, but first you have to tell me one thing that you like about me" he said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek

"I like your hair" I answered

**Okay I'm done. Hope you like it**

**Forever**

**JB Jersey Baby**


	3. Chapter 3: Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, Ugh**

_**Your Eyes**_

I woke up with a smile on my face and quietly rolled out of bed and grabbed my blue plaid Bermuda shorts with a blue graphic tee saying Let's hug it out. Nobody else in the cabin was awake right now, well Mitchie was, but she doesn't really count. I walked to the showers and took a quick shower before slipping into my clothes. I walked back t to the cabin to see that everyone had already woken up.

"Good morning" I said entering the cabin

"What made you wake up so bright and early?" Caitlyn asked gathering her clothes for today.

"I don't really know" I said plugging in my blow-drier and drying my wet hair.

"Well I think that I know" Sam said

"Know what" I said over the noise of the hair-drier

"I know that Shane really likes you" She said

"And how would you know that?" Caitlyn asked before leaving the cabin

"Because Connect 3 and I go back a long time" She said

"No way?!" I heard Caitlyn say from the other side of the door

"Yes way!" Sam yelled so that Caitlyn could hear her. I turned off the hair-drier and started brushing my hair before tying a baby blue ribbon around my head like a hair band

"Really?" I asked her

"Really, Shane really likes you. Oh, and he asked me to ask you to meet him by the dock before breakfast" Sam said

"K, well I better get going. See you at breakfast and if I don't see you there I'll see you in class" I said while walking out of the door and to the dock.

"You made it" Shane said

"Yes I did"

"I was starting to think that Sam forgot to ask …tell you to meet me here" he said

"Well she almost did forget" I said

"That's just the way Sam is sometimes" He said

"Hey, exactly how do you know Sam?" I asked him

"Well our moms were best friends so, we both grew up hanging out with each other" He explained

"Well isn't that a little Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" I said smirking

"First of all we aren't like sisters" he protested

"I know you're like siblings" I said

"Correct" He said

"Hey I'm gonna go and get some breakfast, want to come?" I asked him

"No, I think I'm going to pass" He said as I felt my face drop.

"Oh, okay" I said looking down

"But I want to ask you out for dinner" he said stopping me before I could leave

"Sure" I said turning around to look at him

"As our first real date and as establishing that you're my girlfriend" he said

"K" was all I said

"Meet me here at six" he said as I turned around and walked away. I just nodded my head and made my way to the mess hall. I grabbed some eggs and some bacon before sitting down next to Mitchie.

"Hey, you never told me what happened back there with Shane" she said

"Well I kinda tripped and Shane kind of cached me" I said looking down at my eggs. I could feel my face turning red.

"Come on I know that's not all of it. You wouldn't have been late if that was all." She said

"Well he asked me if I wanted to hang out with me. That's all" I said

"And you said…" Mitchie was trying to pull this out of me

"I said yes"

We spent the day doing all of our normal classes. I don't think that there was much difference to what we did yesterday. Well except in choreography where we actually did choreography and not just sit around a pick a song.

After lessons we had a lot of free time. Tonight is the Cabin jam. That is when we all meet in the cabin called Jam (it's the biggest cabin used for practicing a large group number) and just sing dance and hang out. I don't think that I will sing, but I hear that Lola is going to.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I were planning on doing something for final jam together, but Caitlyn might just be on both Mitchie and my sides if we were to split up. But that was okay with her considering she mixes almost everyone's in camp's final jam stuff.

I met Shane at the dock around six.

"Close your eyes" he said taking to a spot on the beach. I opened them and saw a small picnic.

"Wow, how'd you do this?" I asked him

"Mitchie's mom helped me. That's why Mitchie wasn't hanging around in the kitchen" he said

"Thanks" I said starting to eat. When we finished we just watched the sunset in silence for a while.

"So, you still want to be by girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes, under two conditions" I said

"And those would be" he said

"One, I'm not just some summer fling. You have to be serious about this whole I'm your girlfriend thing. Two, you have to tell me what you like most about me" I said

"Deal, but you have to tell me one thing that you like about me. AND it can't be my hair"

"Darn it that's what I was going to say" I said playfully

"Really" he said eyeing me

"Maybe…" I said

"Well what I like about you is that you're different than others girls. You aren't afraid to something that nobody else would. Like date a rockstar"

"I think that the real term is popstar" I smirked

"Oh, you're going to get it" he said while tickling me

"Shane…please…stop" I said in between giggles

"Not until you say that Shane Grey is the hottest guy on the Earth and he is a rockstar" Shane said. I shook my head no and he just kept ticking me

"Okay!" I yelled "Shane Grey… is the hottest… man on the Earth…AND… he is not… a rockstar" I said while giggling

"What was that last part?" he asked ticking me even more

"He… is a… rockstar" I said as he finally stopped ticking me.

"Good" he said as I caught my breath

"One thing I like about you other than your hair is your eyes" I said

**Love,**

**JB**


	4. Chapter 4: Your Old Levi's

**Disclaimer: UGH…**

**Authors note: Hey, sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I was super busy but here it goes.**

_**Your Old Levis**_

It's been a week or two since camp has started. Shane I have been going strong for a good amount of time. We're not into the whole PDA thing, so almost no one in the camp knows that we're dating.

Today is a free day. It's the weekend, so they don't expect us to do anything but get ready for the Campfire Jam. I for one am NOT singing in it, but I think that Tess is. Not that I want to hear Tess sing again, but I guess I'll have too.

"Ray, the blue shirt or the red" I heard Mitchie ask me. I saw her waving her two shirts in front of me and thought about it for awhile.

"Haven't really seen you in blue yet" I said

"Okay, then I'll wear the blue" She said while putting the red shirt back where it was before.

"Shane said he wants to meet you at the dock before the Campfire Jam" Sam said flopping onto her bed

"Ugh, that means I have to get up" I complained

"Yes stop being a lazy bum" I heard Caitlyn say that and promptly sat up from my bed and threw a pillow over in Caitlyn's direction.

"What was that for" Caitlyn said while throwing the pillow back at me

"That was for calling me a lazy bum" I said

"Well come one then let's practice for choreography" Caitlyn said dragging me out of bed. I was already dressed and ready for the day, but didn't really feel like doing anything. I reluctantly followed Caitlyn out the door, but halfway there I mouthed Help Me. But they just ignored it.

We walked into an empty practice cabin and put the CD in. We started dancing and finished the piece. At the Campfire Jam tonight we were showing it to the class and picking another piece of music to choreograph to on Monday. The entire class was going to perform at the Campfire Jam.

"5678" Caitlyn said as we picked up at the hard section that needed to be cleaned up again

"Caitlyn" I said after rehearsing that one spot for the fifth time

"I know let's try it again with the music from the beginning" She said as I pressed play. We started in our beginning poses and broke out of them hitting each move perfectly. It was a combination of Caitlyn's Hip-Hop and Jazz training with my Ballet and Modern training. It was an interesting combination, but it flowed and kept people interested. We ended in our ending poses. Caitlyn was on the floor with a shocked face as I looked down on her. I was supposed to 'pretend' to trip her. Once they said the last line Karma's a trip Caitlyn falls.

"I think that we should practice it one more time just to be safe" I said helping Caitlyn back up

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea" I pressed play and we started the routine again.

"Okay, let's hit the shower and see you at dinner" Caitlyn said as we headed over to take a shower. Once finished we changed into some clothes and headed over to the mess hall.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked Mitchie as I sat down at the table

"Nothing, ready for the Campfire Jam?" Mitchie asked me

"No" I said as I eat my dinner. I looked up to see Shane staring and I glared at him. He held up his hand signaling meet you at the dock in five minutes. I looked down and he took his cue to leave. I followed soon afterwards.

"Hello Beautiful" He said as I arrived at the lake

"Hello yourself"

"You performing in the Campfire Jam?" he asked me

"Yes" I said

"Well you better get going" He said before giving me a kiss. I walked back to my cabin and slipped on my "costume" It was just a pair of red shorts with a black tank and my black chuck. Caitlyn was wearing a pair of black shorts with a red tank top and red chucks.

I ran quickly to the outdoor stage and met Caitlyn over by the edge of it.

"Ready?" She asked

"I'll probably never be" I said

"Well you better get over it because we're up" Caitlyn said as we go on the stage.

I was as nervous as I ever was. I heard the music start and I moved out of my pose. I felt the music and danced to the beat. Caitlyn and I were in sync for the entire dance. I swear I thought that I was going to mess up sometime in the dance. But to my surprise we finished the dance perfectly. I heard the audience start clapping and we moved from our poses and took a bow before leaving the stage.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I readied myself to scream before realizing that it was just Shane.

"Hey" I said

"You were really good out there" He said dropping his arms from around my waist. I turned around and took a good look at him.

"I've never seen you wear an outfit like this" I said

"Well these are my old Levi's"

"Well if they go missing it wasn't me" I said as I started walking towards my cabin

"Are you saying that you are planning to steal my pants?" he asked

"Nope" I said running away from Shane. He caught up with me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a fireman.

"Fine, I like your old Levi's" I said defeated. He put me down and we stood there for a moment.

**K well that's the end of chapter 4**

**JB**


End file.
